


You Have A Heart Sherlock

by Reedus_Lover_69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Drug Abuse, Emotional Sherlock, F/M, Fighting, GHB (drug), Kidnapping, Kissing, Mention of sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Stabbing, blood lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedus_Lover_69/pseuds/Reedus_Lover_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Y/n lived too far from Sherlock and John, she decided to move in with them. She gets kidnapped one day by Moriarty and Sherlock and John are left to meet up with him the same night. During the time they are waiting, John realizes that Sherlock may have feelings for Y/n.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kidnapping of Y/n

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojogonzalez3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogonzalez3/gifts).



> Although there are only be two bedrooms (I think), there is a third in my version. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Updated 4 September 2016**

You have been living with Sherlock and John for about a year now. The only reason for you living with them is because you had proved yourself to them many times that you were capable of solving murder cases as much as Sherlock was.

 

They needed you at times to give them translations of languages they didnt speak or help them find a possible suspect of a case but you lived far away in Oxford. That meant you had to travel a little more than an hour to get to them.

 

Sometimes they needed you fast and talking over the phone wasn't helping as much. Sherlock and John spoke and convinced you to live near them. Of course there were no flats that you could move into because you didn't have the money to afford a new place. So John suggested you live with them until you found somewhere new. Leaving most of your belongings, you took John's advice and moved in with them.

 

As it turned out, you haven't moved yet and still have no plans in doing so. Over the past few months, they became more fond of you and saw you as one of their loyal friends.

 

* * *

 

 

You awoke in the morning, the sun shining on your face and you noticed that the flat felt strangely quiet. Usually in the morning Sherlock and John would be talking or Mrs. Hudson would be bringing all of you tea and biscuits, but all you heard was silence.

 

You slowly got off your bed and opened the door of your room. "Sherlock?! John ?!", you yelled and no response came. Thinking that they went out to buy groceries, which was highly unlikely, you walked back into your room and got ready to take a shower.

 

Hours passed and yet you still did not hear anything from them. _Where are they?_ , you thought, _They couldn't be solving a case, not without me._ You called both of them on their mobiles and niether one picked up. You were starting to get worried.

 

Just as you were about to get ready to leave to look for them, you heard a knock at the door. You smiled and walked to the door. "It's about time you guys come home. I was beginning to..." The person at the door was a young man with dark brown hair. He was standing with his hands on his face. He was crying and then asked, "Is Sherlock home?"

 

Shaking your head, you told him to come inside. "Are you one of his clients?" "Yes. I just came by to ask Sherlock for something but he's not here so...", he walked inside and cleaned his face with his hands. "You could stay here until he comes back. Although, I don't know what time he'll be back."

 

The young man smiled, "I’ll wait for him.” "Alright. Please take a seat. If there is anything you would like to tell me, you are welcome to.", you walked to the kitchen. Thinking him as a normal client of Sherlock, you let the man get comfortable as you both waited for Sherlock and John to return.

 

"Would you like anything?", you said, as you walked back to the room where he was. "A nice cuppa would be great.", he responded. You headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on. "What's your reason for coming here?" He looked at you and smirked, "Sherlock and I have something we need to finish." Confused, you asked, "What do you mean?" "He still needs to solve my case. A rather dreadful one. ", was all he said.

 

You nodded just as the kettle whistled. Unfocused, you jumped, which caused you and the young man to laugh. The tea was done so you brought it to the table along with a couple of cups, sugar, and milk.

 

While you went back to the kitchen to get some biscuits, the man took a small canister filled with white powder out from his coat pocket and poured some in the cup that you were going to use. Quickly, he poured some tea in your cup and his. When you walked in the room, it seem as if he was just preparing the tea for you and him.

 

Grabbing your cup, you took a sip and he did the same. "Who are you to Sherlock?", the man said, looking into his cup, then at you. Smiling, you said, “Just a friend. A close friend whether he considers me one or not."

 

After finishing the rest of your tea a while later, you got up to use the loo. The feeling in your stomach made you feel sick. When you were finished, you found the young man standing right outside. You tried to talk but all that came out of your mouth was a mumble. Soon, you lost feeling of your limbs and fell on the ground. Everything became a blur. The man began laughing loudly and his laugh seemed to be echoing. You barely had the strength to ask, "What did you do to me? Who are you?" He had an evil looking s!Ike on his face and he said, "The one and only Moriarty." Your eyes closed and you remembered nothing more.


	2. Sherlock and John Find Out

Sherlock and John walked back to the flat, talking about the case Lestrade had just told them. The case seemed boring to Sherlock and he decided that it wasn’t worth the time to solve it.

John opened the door to 221B and walked in, Sherlock behind him. The first thing they saw was their landlady’s body on the floor. “Mrs. Hudson! “, John yelled as he ran to her side. She was unconscious. Sherlock began looking for clues as John searched for Mrs. Hudson’s pulse. “Oh. Thank god. She’s breathing, Sherlock.” "Mmm." , Sherlock responded. “She got a bash to her head. She needs to go to the hospital." , John took out his mobile and called for an ambulance. Sherlock slowly made his way upstairs. John put his mobile away and followed Sherlock.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the door of their flat was open. They made their way in quietly and John walked to the kitchen. Sherlock stayed in the living room, searching for clues. “Y/n?!”, Sherlock called. Of course, you didn’t respond. “Sherlock”, John said in the way he always did when something was wrong. Sherlock looked at him and saw the paper in his hands. He walked to John and took the paper and read what was on it.

_Russell Sq. Gardens at 8 tonight. See you there. -Jim Moriarty x_

Sherlock’s eyes widened just a bit and he gave the letter back to John as he went back to the living room to look for more clues. He got down on his knees and searched the floor. Nothing.

Sherlock turned and looked on the table. Two tea cups, tea kettle, milk, sugar. Sherlock smelled everything and didn’t find anything strange, until he saw that the "sugar" that was on the table was more powdery than normal. Taking a finger, he swiped it across the powder and tasted it. It had no smell to it and it tasted bitter kind of salty. The taste was familiar and Sherlock already knew what it was.

John came into the room and looked at Sherlock, who was sitting on the floor. “What is it?”, John asked as he walked closer to Sherlock. “Gamma-Hydroxybutyrate. GHB.“ , Sherlock whispered. John became rigid, “But that’s used for-“ “Rape. Moriarty wouldn’t do that. He used it to make her unconscious.  He used this so he could make us think he's going to do things to her. She’ll be unconscious for at least another hour.”, Sherlock got up. “How do you know?”, John walked to the table and looked at the powder. “The tea isn't warm anymore. We've been gone for nearly four hours. Y/n woke up at her usual time -an hour after we left- and she took a shower. After that, he came and saw that we weren't here. He already knew we were gone, that's how come he came here. They chatted for some time while having tea. He must've put some of the drugs in her tea when she wasn't looking. It took about thirty minutes for it to take effect. I would say he did this about two and a half hours ago. The drug takes three to six hours for it to subdue. She could even be awake by now.”, Sherlock walked past John.

“She can die depending on the amount of GHB she consumed, Sherlock.”, John turned and looked at Sherlock, who had his back turned to him. “Moriarty would only drug her enough to make her lose conscious. He wouldn’t kill her without talking to me first.“, Sherlock walked to the doorway and headed downstairs. John followed.

Mrs. Hudson was still lying there. John went to her side again and felt her pulse once more. John sighed in relief and sat down beside her.

The ambulance came soon after and took Mrs. Hudson to the hospital.

After seeing her leave, they made their way upstairs and sat in their usual places. Sherlock had his hands together, up beneath his chin as if he were thinking. John just sat in silence and stared at Sherlock.

“Do you like her?”, John asked, still staring at Sherlock.

“Mrs. Hudson? Of course, she’s my landlady. Or do you mean Molly? I like her as well. She’s… useful. Or are you talking about Y/n? She’s like Molly, except I live with her.”, Sherlock barely moved his position.

“I was talking about Y/n, Sherlock.”, he crossed his legs.

Sherlock put his hands down, “Yes. She helps us solve cases.”

Sighing, John said, “I didn’t mean like her as for the things she does for us, but like her for her. Like her as in love her”

Sherlock froze and stared at John, who stared back at him with curiosity. Sherlock swallowed and licked his lips. He then looked away and John smiled.

“You do love her, don’t you Sherlock?”

Sherlock shuffled in his seat and narrowed his eyes at John. “ Of course not. There's no time for love John."

John scoffed, "If you like her, you should tell her. I think she feels the same about you."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and stiffened, "She does?" He cleared his throat and relaxed his posture a bit. "I mean, she doesn't. She likes me as a friend and nothing more. Anyways, she doesn't show any signs of affection."

John rolled his eyes. "Of all people Sherlock, you would be the first to notice if someone likes you or not. " He smiled softly and looked at Sherlock. "Maybe you are avoiding to look her then." John got up and walked to the kitchen.

Sherlock watched John and let out a sigh. There was still about six hours left until they had to meet Moriarty. Most of the time, when John wasn't talking to Sherlock, he thought about you and thought that maybe he did have feelings for you.

But then again, he's Sherlock Holmes. He doesn't really have feelings for anyone.... right?


	3. Confrontation

"Do you have your gun?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

Sherlock and John left their flat and made their way to Russell Square Gardens. There was only a few more minutes until it was going to be eight o'clock.

Sherlock was a bit nervous, but of course he didn't show any sign of it.

As they made their way into the center of the park, John asked, "What if he has some of his men hiding, pointing guns at us like the time at the pool? " "He'll most likely be alone, depending on his reason for kidnapping Y/n.", Sherlock responded.

John looked at Sherlock and sighed. When they made it to the center, they waited for Moriarty.

"Sherlock,", John stiffened, ",something moved by the bushes over there." He pointed to where he saw the movement. Sherlock squinted his eyes a bit and looked around. "He's here. "

"Sherlock. I'm glad you made it.", Moriarty came from behind a tree and with him he had you. You were bound and gagged. You weren't scared or beat up, but you looked very exhausted. With every step Moriarty made, you were pulled with him.

He finished walking and decided to stand at least 20 feet away from Sherlock and John. Smiling slightly, he said, "She's a fighter you know, unlike the rest of them. " He kicked the back of your knees and you fell forward, flat on your face. John flinched and Sherlock just flared his nose.

"It's such a displeasure to see you again. What are the reasons for you asking me to come here and why did you take Y/n?," Sherlock paused then continued. "Though if you are not willing to tell me, I will take Y/n and John and gladly leave.", Sherlock looked at Moriarty with an indifferent expression.

The responses that came out from his mouth were rushed while his thoughts were elsewhere because he wanted you returned to him and John safely.

"Oh, Sherlock. We both know that isn't very wise," Moriarty smiled bitterly, "I think you know why I wanted you to come here,", he bent down and pulled you up by your hair, causing you to scream through the gag, "I've been wanting you dead for a long while now Sherlock. And with you alive, it's hardly possible to do certain things."

 _Sherlock wouldn't kill himself....._ , you thought, _he wouldn't kill himself because he has no reason to. He's not that idiotic._

"It seems like you made a choice for me. But I'm not going to take that choice. I'm not going to kill myself. Not in front of John. Not in front of Y/n.",

Moriarty just stared at Sherlock for a long while and Sherlock did the same.

"I know John has a gun. You can just use that. It'll be faster. Less painful", Moriarty smiled and stuck his hand in his pocket, grabbing hold of something and waiting for Sherlock's response.

Sherlock took no notice of Moriarty's action. He thought about what he heard. If he were to use John's gun to kill himself, John's fingertips would be on the gun's handle and he would be looked at as a suspect and he could possibly end up in prison without any witnesses to defend his claim. You would be looked as a suspect as well because once again there would be no one to vouch for your innocence. Sherlock couldn't risk that. Sherlock swallowed and slowly, his gaze went to yours and you both stared at one another.

There was a long pause, and then Sherlock made his decision, "........No."

Moriarty licked his lips, chuckled, and shrugged. At the same time, he pulled the object out from his pocket. "If that's what you want..... " He thrust a knife into your back.

This action of his was strange for him to do since he has people kill his victims for him. That was because of his fear of getting his hands dirty. He pulled the blade out and it was covered in your blood.

Your eyes turned huge and you fell on your side trying to save yourself from blood loss, despite the pain.

Sherlock ran to Moriarty and John ran to you.

John untied your hands and removed the gag from your mouth. You were screaming in agony and were beginning to jerk from the pain and blood lost.

"Don't move Y/n. You're making it worse. Just try to relax. " John slowly turned you onto your stomach so that you couldn't lose any more blood. Tears were coming down your face and you breathed into the dirt. With each breath, it seemed as if the pain increased.

You turned your head slightly to the side and saw Sherlock on top of Moriarty. He was punching him in the face and Moriarty was trying to push Sherlock off. Then, Sherlock hit Moriarty really hard and he didn't move after that. Sherlock kept going until he felt sure Moriarty wouldn't wake up. He was either unconscious or dead. Sherlock didn't care.

You put your head down and groaned in pain. Sherlock turned his attention to you and ran over. He sat in front of you, took off his scarf, and placed it beneath your head.

"I'm sorry. If I would've known he was going to do this, I would have done something to prevent this from happening." All that came from his mouth then was a mix of apologies and stutters. John glanced at Sherlock and was surprised, well sort of surprised, to see him crying.

"Sherlock.", you whispered and tried to look at him but failed. Speaking was becoming a bit difficult now too. "It's not your fault. Y-you didn't know he was planning this.You can't take the b-blame. " You coughed and Sherlock told John to call an ambulance. "Just put pressure on the wound", John instructed and then he took out his mobile and called for an ambulance for the second time that day.

"I shouldn't have opened the door...", you stated, feeling regretful.

"We shouldn't have left you alone.", Sherlock pressed down a bit on your wound.

Putting away his mobile, John looked back at you and Sherlock.

Your breathing became heavier and you were about to tell Sherlock once more that it was not his fault but your eyes snapped closed and you lost conscious.

"Y/n? Y/n?", Sherlock asked and shook you lightly.

John checked your pulse and everything seemed alright besides your breathing being a little labored. The wound wasn't bleeding as bad as before but it was still bleeding.

The ambulance came soon after and you were sent to the hospital.


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write smut because it was taking a while and I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go. (I'm not very comfortable writing smut yet......) But if you'd like that sort of stuff in here, just comment and tell me what to include. 
> 
> Also, this story is dedicated to my older sister of which this story is based on. (My interests are in John, not Sherlock, by the way.) 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated! There are some mistakes.... I know my writing is terrible but it makes me feel much better that people left kudos so a huge thank you to those leaving kudos.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

You wake to a light pain in your side. Lying on a bed, you move slightly and whimper in pain, remembering the events of the last time you were conscious. Surely this was not your bed, judging by the hardness of it.

Opening your eyes slowly, you looked around the room and saw that it was white and small. Then you saw the IV connected to your arm and realized that you were in the hospital. "Aren't I glad to see that I'm alive," you sit up a bit and chuckle to yourself. Why were you talking to yourself anyway? Must've been the meds you you were on.

You took another look around the room, fully awake now. You were surprised when you saw that you had a visitor who must've been here for probably more than an hour. Sherlock snored lightly as he slept in a chair not to far from the hospital bed in which you were resting on. Smiling, you watched him sleep and wondered why was he even there. Truly, he must have a case to solve. But his presence did although seem to please you. Reaching over slowly, you stroked his hair. Sherlock moved a little, then jumped at the sudden touch. He looked at you and you began laughing. Sherlock in return, just smiled.

"Good morning," he said, yawning and stretching in his seat. "Morning," you said back, sitting up more and wincing. Sherlock looked at you and stood up. "You should probably turn the morphine up just a bit if you're still in pain," Sherlock grabbed the control for the medicine and turned the level up a little. "Does that feel better?," he set the control down and glanced at you. Closing your eyes, you took in the sensation of the pain going away. You nodded, opened your eyes, and thanked him. He smiled widely as a way of saying 'you're welcome' and sat back down.

"So..." You cleared your throat and said slowly, "What happened to Moriarty?" Sherlock stiffened a little and clasped his hands, "When the ambulance and police came, he took off running. Even if he was arrested, he would have found his way out of going to prison. He saved himself the trouble by running away. John and I just told Lestrade who did it and told him that we'll try to find him." ]

You froze and stared at him, worried, "You mean he escaped? That he.... he's still out there?" Looking down and smiling briefly, he said, "After what I've done, you can rest assured that he will not be seen for a long while." At this statement, you smiled and began laughing immensely, causing Sherlock to laugh as well. Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in your side and you started coughing harshly.

 

Sherlock ran to the bedside table and hastily filled the cup with water. Grabbing your chin softly, he placed the cup to your lips. You put your hand on his wrist and drank all of the water from the cup. Breathing heavily, you put the cup down and looked at Sherlock, who was only a few inches from your face and was still holding your chin. "Thank you, Sherlock," you said, still looking at him. "You're welcome, Y/n," his eyes were focused on your mouth. He quickly glanced at your eyes then back at your lips, and he slowly leaned forward. He pressed his lips to yours and placed a hand on your cheek, bringing you closer. You didn't move, didn't kiss back. When you didn't do anything, he moved back, his face hinted with a shade of pink, and stood up. He looked down at the floor,  walked to the chair he was sitting on, and grabbed his coat and scarf. He apologized and walked out of the room without a word. That left you alone in the room, in complete shock.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days had passed since you woke up and the incident between you and Sherlock happened. During that time, only John and Mrs.Hudson had visited. You would occasionally ask about Sherlock's whereabouts and the only response that came out of the two was that the detective was out on a case, which you could tell was a complete lie. John came in that exact morning to take you out of the hospital and back to the flat. You weren't fully healed yet but you were healed enough to go home. The stitches were to be taken out approximately one week after your departure from the hospital. Finally, you made it home, John paid the cabbie, and the both of you went upstairs after a brief welcome from Mrs.Hudson.

John sat in his typical spot and you sat on the couch, waiting for Mrs.Hudson's arrival with the tea. A sudden noise caught your attention and you looked in the direction of it and saw that it was Sherlock walking out of his bedroom and into the living room. Looking down, he sat in his chair and crossed his legs and you could tell that he was avoiding you. John looked up and stared at Sherlock and he just sat there, staring at the ground. You swallowed and watched Sherlock's movements.

Surely you couldn't deduce as much as him but it was worth a try. It looked as if he hadn't slept for days, beneath his eyes were dark and his skin was paler than usual. You were going to ask him a question about this but right when you opened your mouth, Mrs.Hudson came in the room and set the tea on the table. "If any of you need anything else, I'll be downstairs," she smiled lightly and left the room.

Leaning over, you filled a cup with tea for yourself and poured in a bit of milk. "John, would you like some?," you looked at him. "Yeah. Please?" he sat up and you made his cup. "Thank you," John smiles, sipped his tea, and sat back. Smiling, you said, "You're welcome. What about you Sherlock?" And all he said was, "No thank you. I'll make it myself." It wasn't really intended to sound harsh but you couldn't help but think that he was mad, perhaps at you. "Suit yourself," you sighed and sat back. You finished your tea after a few minutes and walked to your room, grabbing fresh, clean clothes. "Where are you going, Y/n?," John put his newspaper down and looked at you. "I'm going to take a bath," you said, feeling weird. "Oh. Alright. Just be careful for those stitches." You looked at Sherlock and he sat the same as before, except with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. You went to the bathroom and undressed. The water was warming and you couldn't help but think about Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, you walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room. It was empty,so was the kitchen. And they couldn't be in their rooms, not at this hour. It was still light outside.

Panicking and recalling the morning you woke to see them gone and you left alone resulting in your kidnapping, you yelled their names. You almost started crying at the sudden feeling of being left alone again until you heard the noise of familiar footsteps. You turned to see Sherlock standing there with a blank expression. Rushing towards him, you began crying. Once you reached him, you hugged him, leaving him surprised. He slowly hugged you back and stroked your hair lightly. "I thought you and John left me again," you say as you buried your face into his shoulder."Well, of course not. John left though. He left with one of his 'dates' and won't be coming home tonight. But why would we leave you alone knowing what happened last time?," he chuckled. Stepping back, you cleaned your face and crossed your arms, "Maybe to look for a new case like you did last time." He sighed and said, "We didn't know that was going to happen. Also, you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you."

Looking away, you recalled the memory of him kissing you. You slowly looked up at Sherlock and met his gaze, "Why did you leave? At the hospital after you... kissed me, why did you leave?" His shoulders sunk and he said, "I thought you felt the same way." He smiled sadly and continued, "You didn't kiss me back and that made me think that you were going to yell at me or slap me, possibly hate me. I love you, Y/n and if you don't feel the same, it's understandable. But know that I have never felt this way about anyone else before. " He looked down and his eyes became watery. You knew this kind of stuff was hard for Sherlock to say since he hardly shows any feelings for anyone or anything. To your surprise, you walked up to him and lifted his chin with your finger, forcing him to look at you. "I don't hate you. I mean, it was impossible to like you at first, but now.... Now you're one of the people I can't manage to live without. I didn't kiss you because I was shocked. If I had known.... I love you Sherlock. And I have for a long time."

Sherlock stared at you with wide eyes at first, then he smiled and started laughing lightly. You pulled him to you by his shirt and kissed him. He kissed you back and wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck. For several minutes, the two of you kissed passionately. Sherlock pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. He stroked your cheek and kissed your lips tenderly, then made his way down to your neck. You moaned in pleasure and he lifted you up in his arms and carried you to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, you laid in bed with Sherlock. The both of you were naked and wrapped in each others arms. Never had you thought that you were going to have sex with Sherlock Holmes. He was gentle with you and made sure your stitches didn't come undone. All of this made you happy and it took away the thought that you were ever going to get kidnapped again. "You said before you didn't have a heart?," you raised your head slightly and looked at him. He looked back at you and said nothing so you went on. "Well you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have said those things to me and I would probably be dead. You have a heart Sherlock. You choose to love, care, and trust certain people. That shows you have a heart. Not to mention, you said you love me and love comes from the heart." Smiling, he stared at you and you leaned towards him and gave him a sweet kiss. You returned back to your previous position and Sherlock looked up at the ceiling and smiled.


End file.
